Joya del oceano
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Las joyas del océano son criaturas misteriosas y consideradas como una de las cinco maravillas del mundo conocido. Un grupo de mercenarios de mar conocidos como "Los Arcobaleno" encuentran por pura suerte una de estas criaturas, jamás pensaron que se convertiría en el tesoro que resguardarían de todo y de todos y por el cual destruirían al mundo mismo.
1. A manera de prologo

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenecen a la maestra Akira Amano.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Se me ocurrió este oneshot luego de estar cinco minutos en el mermaid AU de tumblr.

* * *

Un viejo navío militar se balanceaba quedamente en alguna parte del basto océano, la noche sin luna pintaba las saladas aguas como si de negra tinta se tratare, las densas nubes de oscuro color se movían silenciosas e invisibles cubriendo las pocas estrellas que adornaban aquella silenciosa noche.

Dentro de aquel viejo navío un grupo de mercenarios celebraba la obtención de un valioso y extraño tesoro, los tarros de licor chocaban entre si mientras las estruendosas carcajadas y la desentonada música de un desafinado violín llenaban el espacio dentro del cuarto lleno de veteranos de guerra que luego de haber servido a la corona de la que alguna vez fue su patria decidieron volverse sin ley, hombres cuyo único hogar es el mar y cuya única vocación es la libertad.

Más abajo, en aquel mismo viejo, barco tres hombres se adentraban a las mazmorras que alguna vez sirvieron de prisión para los enemigos de una patria olvidada, uno de ellos, el más viejo, portaba una linterna de aceite que apenas iluminaba el oscuro y tétrico pasillo que los llevaría al cuarto que buscaban, los otros dos eran jóvenes que hacía poco se habían unido a la tripulación, un par de náufragos que fueron recogidos de una muerte segura a mitad del mar, ninguno de los dos había visto el tesoro aun, solo el capitán y algunos otros, su guía incluido, habían visto la supuesta rara y fabulosa joya que los volvería obscenamente ricos apenas llegaran al puerto de subastas.

Escúchenme bien, mocosos. – hablo el más viejo – Lo que están a punto de ver es una de las joyas más extrañas y mejor escondidas que el océano ha tenido en bajo su manga desde antes de la existencia de la humanidad misma. Se trata de algo tan maravilloso que no habría precio en el puerto de subastas se acercara en lo absoluto a la cantidad correcta para algo como esto. – explico el viejo mientras los dos muchachos a sus espaldas tragaban pesado de saberse guardianes de algo tan único.

El viejo se acercó a una vieja y al mismo tiempo nueva puerta, vieja porque la madera debía tener al menos treinta años, nueva porque las bisagras y la chapa habían sido cambiadas por hierro nuevo hace poco más de un mes, y saco una llave que ensarto en el cerrojo de la puerta, giro la chapa dos veces hacia la derecha y la puerta se abrió con un silencioso quejido. El viejo metió primero la lámpara para iluminar el tesoro que los dos jóvenes debían resguardar, los dos jóvenes se adelantaron un poco para apreciar mejor el tesoro.

En medio de un cuarto de no más 5x5, una habitación antiguamente destinada a interrogatorios, yacía un enorme tanque que ocupaba casi toda la habitación, acurrucada y flotando en medio del tanque lleno de agua hasta el tope había una criatura, la cola estaba encadenada a una enorme y pesada bola de hierro, la poca luz hacia que las escamas de la criatura brillaran vivazmente con un tono que recuerda al amanecer, el cabello castaño flotaba y mecía delicadamente en el agua, el rostro de la criatura estaba oculto detrás de su cola, de cada lado de la cabeza dos pequeñas aletas a juego con la gran aleta de la cola en forma y color sobresalían.

Los dos jóvenes estaban boquiabiertos y con sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, ninguno pudiendo procesar la magnitud de la situación.

\- Está durmiendo. – hablo en un susurro el viejo de la lámpara – No le hemos dado nada de comer desde que le atrapamos la noche de ayer. –

\- ¿A quién exactamente le robamos, señor? – cuestiono uno de los jóvenes – Si no mal recuerdo el capitán, usted y varios otros salieron en la mañana y no volvieron hasta muy entrada la noche cargando esto bajo mantas húmedas para que nadie le viera. –

\- No te preocupes por los detalles, el punto es que nosotros le tenemos y nos haremos de un buen dinero. – desecho el viejo el asunto – Ustedes dos son los primeros en ver esto aparte del equipo que le trajo aquí, así que no vayan por ahí diciendo lo que tenemos escondido, el capitán no quiere arriesgarse a un motín. Recuerden que debe permanecer durmiendo, no hagan ruidos fuertes y por el amor a todo lo sacro, no quiero que ni una maldita miga de pan caiga dentro de ese tanque, si percibe el mínimo aroma de algo comestible despertara y querrá alimentarse. – advirtió el viejo antes de dejarles la lámpara y salir de la habitación.

* * *

Fuera del navío, volviendo a la silenciosa y oscura noche, otro barco se mece lentamente en la inmensidad del mar, este barco es más nuevo que el viejo y parchado navío, aunque solo por unos años, se trata de otro navío militar cuyos tripulantes no son solo mercenarios, sino los mejores que nadie jamás haya tenido la oportunidad de ver o escuchar de.

Este nuevo navío estaba anclado a una buena distancia del viejo navío que aún seguía a la vista de los ocho tripulantes de aquel poco más nuevo navío, ocho entes tan dispares y excéntricos entre sí que uno no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo es que aún no se matan los unos a los otros?

\- Está tardando mucho. – hablo un joven hombre de alborotado cabello purpura que apenas se notaba en la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos del mismo tono que su cabello estaban delineados y ahumados con tonos purpura oscuros, su boca delicadamente pintada por labial purpura semi-transparente - ¿Creen que este bien? – cuestiono preocupado mientras volteaba a ver a los sus compañeros, una amplia variedad de individuos de muchas nacionalidades y personalidades.

\- Considerando que no ha comido nada desde anteayer en la noche… – hablo un hombre alto con barba corta y esparcida por su mandíbula y parte del cuello, alborotado cabello verde oscuro, ojos filosos y con aire aburrido enmarcados por un par de anteojos redondos, tenía una libreta abierta en sus manos – Yo diría que justo ahora esta tan profundamente dormido que no habría diferencia entre un muerto y él. -

\- Oh, vaya. – expreso en una especie de suspiro un hombre de largo cabello oscuro amarrado en una larga trenza que caía por todo lo largo de su espalda hasta el principio de las piernas, sus filosos ojos negros tenían un brillo tranquilo que escondía la tormenta que rugía en su interior – Cuando despierte tendrá mucha hambre. –

\- Sera una masacre. – añadió un joven que probablemente apenas está saliendo de su adolescencia, era difícil decirlo pues escondía su rostro con una gran capucha que solo dejaba visible la punta de la nariz y la pequeña boca, podías notar un par de oscuros mechones que caían a cada lado de su rostro hasta la altura de la barbilla, también tenía pintados dos pequeños triángulos en cada una de sus mejillas, era el segundo más bajo de los tripulantes presentes de aquel navío.

\- "_Podemos dejarlo solo en el barco, kora." "Estamos demasiado cerca del puerto como para dejarle cazar, kora." – _imito en tono exasperado un rubio alto con brillantes ojos azules lo dicho por sus compañeros la mañana anterior.

\- Cállate, idiota! – reprendió la única mujer de la tripulación mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al rubio. Era la tercera más baja de los miembros presentes, tenía alborotado cabello azul tan oscuro como la noche que les cubría cortado en alocadas capas, sus ojos eran fieros de un color café rojizo brillante, su mejilla derecha era decorada por la cicatriz de una quemadura - ¡¿Cómo diablos íbamos a saber que aún hay imbéciles que creen que pueden meterse en nuestros asuntos sin salir muertos?! –

\- Ciertamente. – hablo el más bajo de los tripulantes presentes, un chico en plena adolescencia pero con aire noble, su desgastado sombrero de copa decorado por un listón gris de seda amarrado en un enorme moño ocultaba su disparejo y corto cabello negro, su rostro era cubierto por vendas desgastadas y algo sucias que solo dejaban al descubierto la boca y los ojos grises que asemejaban a los ojos de un gato a mitad de la noche, grandes y redondos.

\- Colonello, Lal Mirch. – llamo un hombre alto con fedora, un par de patillas súper rizadas sobresalían debajo del ala del sombrero, el hombre tenía toda su atención en el viejo navío que tenía cautivo su más grande tesoro, el rubio ojiazul y la única mujer de abordo dirigieron su atención al del fedora – Soplen el cuerno, es hora de que nuestro bello durmiente abra los ojos. – indico mientras se giraba y encaraba al resto de la tripulación.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Reborn? – cuestiono el rubio, Colonello – Tu sabes cómo es cuando a dormido por mucho tiempo. –

\- Yo me ocupo. – sacudió el del fedora el asunto con un ademan de su mano – Fon, Bermuda, vienen conmigo. – llamo el del fedora al hombre de la larga trenza y al chico con el sombrero de copa respectivamente.

\- Oh, cielos. – expreso en un suspiro el de la trenza, Fon – Realmente espero que esto no acabe como la última vez. –

\- No sé de qué te quejas. – hablo el del sombrero de copa – Ni tu ni yo fuimos de los que salieron volando la última vez. –

\- Skull. – llamo el del fedora al chico maquillado con purpura – desancla y acércanos silenciosamente. Viper. – llamo el pequeño con la capucha – Haz eso que haces con la niebla y cúbrenos. –

\- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, mi nombre es Mammon. – repelo el de la capucha al del fedora - ¿Cuánto vas a pagarme? –

\- Te daré la cuarta parte de lo que me toque del próximo botín. – propuso el del fedora.

\- La mitad. – contra oferto el de la capucha.

\- Un cuarto y no te lleno la cabeza de plomo. – sentencio el del fedora mientras daba media vuelta y sacaba de su saco una pistola que apunto directamente al entrecejo del de la capucha.

\- Hecho. – acepto el de la capucha antes de dar calmadamente media vuelta y acercarse a la proa.

\- Verde, prepara los calmantes por si acaso. – instruyo el del fedora al de lentes – Lal Mirch, quedas a cargo. –

\- Claro, déjame a los más inestables a mí. – dijo sarcástica de bella y peligrosa dama antes de jalar al rubio al interior del navío.

El no tan nuevo navío militar se fue acercando lenta y silenciosamente a través de las oscuras aguas al viejo navío militar, la niebla del mar abierto comenzó a volverse cada vez más densa engullendo por completo a ambos barcos. En la sala de cañones del no tan nuevo navío, Lal Mirch y Colonello tenían cargado un cañón mediano.

\- Despierta solecito~. – canto en un susurro Lar Mirch mientras apuntaba el cañón a la apenas visible proa del barco enemigo.

\- Es hora de desayunar~. – canto también quedito Colonello mientras encendía la mecha del cañón.

* * *

\- ¿Crees que sea un él o una ella? – cuestiono uno de los jóvenes mientras con la lámpara iluminaba la acurrucada y flotante figura encerrada en el tanque de agua dentro de la mazmorra.

\- ¿Y si es ambos? – respondido con otra pregunta el otro joven.

\- Eso no es posible. – argumento el primero - ¿O sí? – miro a su acompañante con duda.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió el segundo muy seguro – Lo leí en uno de esos libros de reportes médicos una vez, creo que les llaman herma-algo*. –

\- ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes leer! – acuso el primero.

\- ¡Leo mejor que tú! – respondió el segundo.

\- ¡¿Y de dónde demonios sacaste tu un libro de reportes médicos?! – reclamo el primero.

\- Se lo robe a un doctor el mes pasado, antes de que naufragáramos! Y se supone que no debemos gritar! – respondió fuerte el segundo.

\- Oh, mierda. Es cierto. – exclamo el primero rápidamente achicando su voz y cubriéndola con sus dos manos.

El segundo imito esta acción.

Ambos lentamente dirigieron su atención a la figura dentro del tanque y suspiraron aliviados cuando notaron que seguía acurrucada flotando sumida en un profundo estado de sueño.

\- ¿Por qué crees que duerma? – pregunto el primero de los jóvenes.

\- El viejo dijo que no ha comido nada en un buen rato, quizás como no ha comido este guardando fuerza por medio del sueño. – razono – Yo lo haría. -

**BOOM!**

Se escuchó de repente demasiado cerca para gusto de los dos jóvenes.

**CRASH!**

Algo choco fuerte contra el barco sacudiéndolo fuertemente haciendo que ambos jóvenes cayeran con la sacudida soltando de paso la lámpara de aceite haciendo que se rompiera cuando chocó contra el suelo de madera, el aceite encendido se esparció frente a la única entrada/salida de la mazmorra cerrando cualquier paso, lenguas de fuego no tardaron en alzarse.

Los dos jóvenes recuperaron un poco su compostura y se pusieron de pie, primero miraron las llamas que impedían su escape, luego giraron sus rostros y encararon el tanque detrás de ellos para encontrar un par de grandes ojos totalmente naranjas, sin rastro alguno de blanco pero pura pupila naranja brillante, mirándoles inquisitivamente, el delicado y bello rostro del tesoro que resguardaban no más escondido detrás de la aleta, su nariz era pequeña y ligeramente respingada, sus labios carnosos enmarcando la pequeña boca, largas, tupidas y rizadas pestañas enmarcaban los extraños ojos de color naranja amanecer, las llamaradas a sus espaldas iluminaban por completo la figura, las escamas brillaban como si joyas de ámbar estuviesen incrustadas en la cola, el abdomen era plano lo mismo que el pecho, pero los pezones eran rozados y la areola perfectamente circular. Ambos muchachos miraron el ser frente a ellos boquiabiertos, esta era la belleza que describían los cuentos que habían escuchado desde niños.

El castaño atrapado en el tanque intento mover su gran cola pero la cadena y la gran bala de cañón al final de esta que estaban atados a su cola no le permitieron moverse con facilidad, los grandes ojos anaranjados se desviaron de los dos jóvenes a la punta de su cola donde diviso lo que le retenía, con facilidad se dobló sobre su cola, tomo la gruesa cadena con sus pequeñas manos y con una velocidad y fuerza dignas de un gran tiburón blanco rompió la cadena con sus dientes, pequeños, blancos y afilados triángulos que partieron la gruesa cadena como si fuera de mantequilla y que siguieron masticándola hasta que por fin se la trago con una facilidad pasmante.

Los dos muchachos tenían los ojos como platos ante lo que veían, el castaño en el tanque siguió comiendo la cadena hasta que solo quedo la gran bala de cañón al final, cuando no hubo más gruesa cadena de hierro forjado enredada en la cola del castaño este regreso su atención a los dos muchachos, los antes mencionados dieron un respingo pero no fue hasta que una pequeña sonrisa, tan radiante como el sol en verano, decoro el dulce rostro del ente en el tanque que los dos sintieron verdadero miedo, la sonrisa en el rostro del castaño se agrando mostrando los pequeños y blancos triángulos, la mirada volviéndose algo siniestra, el hambre brillaba en esos ojos. El castaño alzo la mirada y noto que el tanque no tenía tapa en la parte superior, con un movimiento de su cola salió disparado hacia arriba y salto fuera del tanque que le retenía, la figura del castaño choco contra el suelo de madera y se alzó con sus manos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente mientras el agua que resbalaba por su cuerpo comenzaba a secarse a una velocidad inconcebible, aunque la verdad era que la piel del castaño estaba absorbiendo el agua para dar paso a la segunda forma del castaño.

Los muchachos miraron como las escamas comenzaban a retraerse dentro de la piel de la cola, la enorme aleta en la punta comenzaba a achicarse como uva al sol, la cola se partió un dos, trozos de piel seca comenzaron a desprenderse de los dos nuevos apéndices que nacían donde antes estaba la cola, la piel entre los dedos de las manos del castaño que le permitía nadar mejor bajo el agua también comenzó a retraerse dejando un espacio entre los finos dedos, las aletas que sobresalían de la cabeza y que fungían como protección para los agujeros auditivos se transformaron en orejas pequeñas y ligeramente torcidas, el castaño alzo el rostro cuando sus nuevas piernas estuvieron completamente formadas, los ojos seguían siendo totalmente naranjas y los afilados triángulos en su boca eran mostrados en una expresión feroz. El grito de horror de los dos muchachos no fue escuchado por nadie, las mazmorras estaban demasiado abajo en el navío.

* * *

En la parte de arriba un veterano marino salía de la sala donde se celebraba la obtención de la joya del mar al exterior del navío, se trataba nada menos que del capitán que necesitaba refrescarse de la caldeada atmósfera en el interior del cuarto lleno de medio ebrios marineros y malos músicos.

\- La niebla se puso muy densa en poco tiempo. – se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba a la orilla del barco y se bajaba los pantalones para desechar algo del licor que ha estado bebiendo sin parar por ya varias horas – Espero que ese par de mocosos no lo eche a perder. – mascullo el capitán.

\- Tú lo echaste a perder en el momento en el que nos robaste a nosotros. – respondió una voz desconocida en la niebla.

El capitán del viejo navío no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando un cañón fue disparado a corta distancia y voló la parte del enfrente del barco en mil pedazos, entonces de entre la niebla apareció una cadena, delgada y delicada en apariencia pero tan fuerte como el diamante, que se enredó fuertemente en el cuello del capitán del viejo navío y de una patada el capitán fue empujado por la borda, antes de que tocara el océano la cadena fue jalada hacia arriba y el cuello del viejo capitán trono fuertemente, el hombre murió al instante. La cadena se desenredo y el cuerpo inerte cayó al oscuro y traicionero mar.

\- Que dramático eres, Bermuda. – acuso Reborn con humor mientras la niebla que los envolvía lentamente se desvanecía.

\- Tú fuiste el que dijo ese lamentable comentario, bien pudiste simplemente dejarme matarle en silencio, Reborn-kun. – respondió el del sombrero de copa mientras re-enredaba su cadena a su brazo.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejar esa discusión para después, ahora tenemos compañía. – señalo calmadamente Fon mientras apuntaba en dirección de la puerta al interior del navío.

Los varios demás tripulantes del viejo navío militar salieron disparados de la sala donde antiguamente celebraban, lo ebrio se les había bajado del susto cuando escucharon el disparo de un cañón enemigo y sintieron la sacudida, ahora miraban al trío de hombres que habían matado a su capitán con odio y sin intención de perdonar.

\- Buenas noches, caballeros. – hablo Fon cortésmente – Sé que esto es algo inesperado pero su capitán, el hombre al cual mi amigo… - Fon señalo a Bermuda - … acaba de rápidamente asesinar y lanzar por la borda, y un puñado de sus compañeros entraron a nuestro barco y se llevaron algo realmente valioso para nosotros. Si nos lo entregan de regreso junto con las personas que entraron a nuestro barco las vidas de los demás serán perdonadas, ¿Qué les parece? –

Varios hombres apuntaron sus pistolas en dirección de los tres enemigos.

\- Creo que eso es un "no". – acepto en un suspiro derrotado Fon antes de que una sonrisita siniestra decorara su rostro – No que eso sea no sea bueno. –

Los hombres dispararon a los tres asesinos de su capitán.

Los tres asesinos del capitán desaparecieron en menos de un parpadeo, milímetros antes de que las balas les tocaran.

Fon había saltado con fuerza y cayó de grácilmente en medio del tumulto que amenazaba con asesinarle y a sus amigos, con un giro certero y tan rápido como el viento salvaje a mitad de una tormenta, una patada y un puño firme el de la trenza rompió cuellos y costillas, causando hemorragias internas y muertes instantáneas.

Bermuda uso sus cadenas para lazar a un par de los mercenarios y los uso como escudo contra las balas, al saberse a salvo de sus atacantes el del sombrero de copa uso las mismas cadenas para perforar los pechos de sus enemigos y atravesar sus corazones, pulmones y estómagos causando muertes dolorosas que dejarían un sabor amargo incluso ante los ojos de la misma muerte.

Reborn uso sus largas y fuertes piernas para saltar, al mismo tiempo saco sus dos pistolas favoritas de la funda bajo su saco y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, jamás perdiendo su objetivo, ninguna de las balas de sus enemigos ni siquiera le rozo, la velocidad, agilidad y gracia con la que el del fedora se movía eran como las sombras que asechaban en los rincones más oscuros del pensamiento racional.

Los veteranos tripulantes del viejo navío no fueron oponentes para Reborn, Fon y Bermuda, la muerte para estos fue rápida y a pesar de eso dolorosa.

\- ¿Es en serio? – comento Bermuda sin asombro – Se atrevieron a entrar a nuestro barco, tomar a uno de nosotros, retar nuestro poder, y esto es todo lo que tienen. – el del sombrero de copa miro con disgusto y asco los cuerpos inertes a sus pies – Patético no es suficiente para describir esto. –

\- Relájate, principito. – dijo Reborn al menor mientras juguetonamente inclinaba de más el sombrero de copa sobre el rostro de su portador – Cometer decisiones estúpidas no tiene nada que ver con si puedes o no soportar sus consecuencias, estos viejos mordieron más de lo que podían masticar, eso es todo. – razono el del fedora mientras caminaba en dirección de la entrada al interior del barco.

\- Más importante aún, ¿Es humo lo que está saliendo del interior del barco? – señalo Fon percatándose de la densa nube que salía de la puerta y que era demasiado oscura como para ser niebla.

Los tres asesinos, alarmados, apuraron su carrera al interior del viejo navío, entraron uno tras otro en el cuarto donde anteriormente se había celebrado y bebido y que ahora estaba lleno de botellas tiradas, instrumentos abandonados y una densa nube de humo acumulándose en el techo y saliendo lentamente por la puerta abierta al exterior.

\- ¡Tsuna! – grito Reborn con desesperación, Fon y Bermuda siguiéndole de cerca.

Los tres ya estaban corriendo en dirección de la puerta que guía hacia más adentro en el barco y a los niveles menores cuando de esa misma puerta apareció una mopa de alocado, esponjoso y antigravitatorio cabello castaño avellana brillante.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió la dulce y melodiosa voz del chico desnudo al cual le pertenecía la antes mencionada mopa de cabello castaño.

Frente a Reborn, Fon y Bermuda se postraba en su traje de nacimiento un chico no más alto que Bermuda, probablemente a mediados de su adolescencia, sus ojos eran castaño-ambarinos, grandes y enmarcados por gruesas, rizadas y largas pestañas, su nariz era delicada y ligeramente respingada al final, su boca pequeña enmarcada por carnosos labios, su cuerpo de apariencia delgada y delicada, una sensual curva unía su abdomen y sus caderas.

Pero no fue la etérea y andrógina** belleza del castaño lo que llamo la atención de Bermuda, Fon y Reborn, sino el hecho de que estaba empapado en fresca sangre de pies a cabeza, su rostro tenia rastros de carne cruda y de las mejillas hasta el pecho tenia sangre escurriéndole, sus pequeñas manos manchadas de rojo como si las hubiese hundido en un balde lleno del vital líquido de sus dedos goteando constantemente.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Estas bien? – cuestiono con cuidado Fon mientras disimuladamente le hacia una señal a Bermuda para que se preparara a sujetar al castaño a la menor señal de violencia.

La última vez que Tsunayoshi, un joven joya del océano (como es llamada su raza en aquel mundo) paso por un largo lapso de tiempo sin alimentarse el castaño ataco sin duda, y si bien no hubo verdadero daño, Skull y Verde salieron volando, Lal Mirch y Colonello salieron con moretones, Fon y Bermuda tuvieron que sostenerle, lo cual no fue para nada sencillo pues el castaño es más feroz de lo que su apariencia le da crédito, y Reborn tuvo que dispararle un calmante especial que Verde había hecho en secreto por si acaso, cosa que hizo que el del fedora se sintiera culpable por semanas.

\- Oh? – Tsuna miro confundido a Fon y luego comprendió – Oh! – exclamo mientras se miraba las manos llenas de sangre – Si, esto, uhmm, bueno… como dijeron que no podía acompañarlos a pasear por el puerto porque estaba lloviendo y que no podía cazar mi comida porque las redes de pesca cercanas al puerto podrían atraparme y me dejaron sólito en el barco… - esto último lo dijo con un puchero - … prepare la tina de baño con algo de agua caliente, me metí y me quede dormido, luego cuando desperté por un horrible estruendo y un fuerte sacudida me encontré con un par de sujetos que me tenían atrapado en un tanque, tenía hambre así que me comí la cadena con la que me tenían sujeto, pero no fue suficiente así que salí del tanque y… bueno… - Tsunayoshi miro al suelo algo avergonzado.

\- Te los comiste. – acuso divertido Reborn mientras ponía su saco sobre los delicados hombros del castaño haciendo que este le dedicara una mirada de perrito castigado – Sabes que a Lal y a Verde no les gusta que comas cualquier porquería, si quieres comer carne humana podemos conseguirte algo de mejor calidad. – comento casual el del fedora mientras tomaba el delicado rostro de Tsuna entre sus manos y lo alzaba ligeramente para darle un ligero beso en los ensangrentados labios - ¿Qué te parece un Duque***? Puedo conseguirte un Duque en este mismo instante, Bermuda ven para acá, deja que Tsuna te coma. – Reborn miro a Bermuda con seriedad mientras abrazaba a Tsuna.

\- Soy el bastardo de un Duque, Reborn-kun. – respondió Bermuda mientras volvía a guardar sus cadenas disimuladamente para que Tsuna no lo notara – No creo que mi carne sea suficiente para Tsunayoshi-kun, pero conozco a alguien que puede conseguirnos un Márques****. –

\- No quiero comerme a un Márques. – respondió Tsuna con humor mientras tomaba las manos de Reborn y entrelazaba las propias con las del fedora – Ni a un Duque. – miro el castaño a Reborn – He estado planteándome el dejar de comer personas, la última vez los lastime y… -

\- Ese fue nuestro descuido. – interrumpió Fon al castaño – Intentaste advertirnos que algo malo pasaría si no te alimentabas propiamente y no te escuchamos. Esta vez fue un descuido el asumir que no habría quienes aún no comprendían las consecuencias de meterse con nosotros, pero creo que después de esta noche el mensaje fue más que claro. –

\- Además, nadie dijo nada acerca de personas, puedo conseguirte carne humana sin matar a nadie, eso es totalmente diferente. – añadió Reborn mientras ponía su frente sobre la del castaño.

\- Y eso no lo hace para nada más retorcido. – mascullo Tsuna acusador.

Reborn sonrió siniestro ante lo dicho por el castaño.

\- Como sea. – hablo Bermuda – Sera mejor que volvamos al barco, a juzgar por la densidad del humo que está llenando este cuarto no hay mucho tiempo antes de que el fuego llegue al cuarto de cañones y pólvora. –

\- El principito tiene razón. – concordó Reborn – Además Skull y Colonello estarán aliviados de verte sano y salvo. –

\- Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que Lal Mirch y Verde van a regañar a Tsunayoshi-kun por volver a comer chatarra. – comento divertido Fon.

\- ¡Hiee! ¡No quiero más bofetadas! – lloro el castaño mientras caminaba al lado de Reborn.

Los cuatro salieron a cubierta y la espesa niebla que antes cubría el poco más nuevo navío militar que tripulaba el grupo de mercenarios conocidos como _Los_ _Arcobaleno, _los mejores mercenarios que el mundo hubiese visto en su historia, apareció como un fantasma en aquella oscura noche sin luna.

\- Tsunaaaah~! – llamo Skull mientras movía sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo en euforia cuando diviso al castaño.

\- Koraaaaaah~! – exclamo Colonello feliz de ver al castaño.

\- ¡¿Por qué chingados vienes lleno de sangre?! – cuestiono enojada Lal Mirch cuando una de las lámparas de su navío ilumino al castaño – ¡Volviste a comer porquerías! – esa acusación no era en pregunta.

Tsuna y sus tres rescatistas subieron al navío que era su hogar, informaron a Skull sobre la situación del fuego en el barco que atacaron y este alejo lo más rápido posible su navío del que se quemaba, Lal Mirch y Verde regañaban a Tsuna sobre su mala costumbre de comer cualquier cosa y sobre quedarse dormido en la bañera mientras el navío del grupo de mercenarios se alejaba en la oscuridad y volvía a ser engullido por la espesa niebla de mar abierto.

* * *

Notas finales.

"_**Herma-algo" refiriéndonos al HERMAFRODITISMO*- **_Término de la biología y la zoología con el cual se designa a los organismos que poseen al mismo tiempo los órganos reproductivos tanto masculinos como femeninos. El término proviene de _Hermafrodito, _un personaje de la mitología griega hijo de la diosa Afrodita y el dios Hermes.

"_**Andrógina" refiriéndonos a la ANDROGINIA**~ **_(Del griego ἀνήρ "hombre" y γυνή "mujer") se refiere a un organismo que tiene características tanto masculinas como femeninas. El andrógino sería un ser físicamente intermedio, con rasgos de hombre y de mujer, o bien un hombre o una mujer que no aparenta de forma clara el sexo al que pertenece.

_**Duque***~ **_Es uno de los títulos nobiliarios con que los monarcas muestran su gratitud a ciertas personas. Su forma femenina es duquesa. El señorío de un duque se llama ducado. Se suele conceder a hijos de la realeza que no son herederos.

_**Márques****~ **_Título nobiliario mediante el cual monarcas han concedido un honor o dignidad a ciertas personas y linajes a lo largo de la historia. Su posición en la jerarquía nobiliaria europea es superior a la de Conde e inmediatamente inferior a la de duque.


	2. El mito de la creación

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Son propiedad de la maestra Akira Amano.

* * *

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de que cualquiera de nosotros estuviéramos…_

\- ¿Incluso tú, mamá? – interrumpió el relato la voz de un pequeñín.

\- Incluso yo, amor. – respondió con ligereza y paciencia la melodiosa y dulce voz de una dama – Ahora guarda silencio y déjame acabar de contarte la historia. – reprendio con ligereza la dama al infante.

\- Está bien. – accedió el menor.

… _Como iba diciendo _(retomo la dama el hilo de la historia), _antes de que cualquiera de nosotros estuviera, estuvo la padre-madre._

_La padre-madre creo los mundos como regalos para cada una de sus hijas. La mayor, Celestia, recibió el cielo y sus astros. A la de en medio, Gaia, se le concedió la tierra y sus elementos. Y la más joven, Océano, recibió las aguas y todo lo que en ellas se hallara. _

_Las tres hermanas durante mucho tiempo convivieron en paz, los mundos que se le dieron a cada una eran pacíficos y se ocupaban cada uno de sus asuntos, hasta que un día, Celestia le dio a océano y a Gaia obsequios por ser tan buenas hermanas. A Gaia le dio metales preciosos que venían del cielo, cosas que solo enriquecerían su tierra y que la harían más basta, a Océano le regalo un cofre de joyas tan únicas y brillantes como las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Ambas jóvenes hermanas decidieron guardar sus obsequios dentro de su propio mundo, Gaia guardo los metales preciosos en la tierra y Océano guardo las joyas en las en las aguas, pero cuando las joyas tocaron el agua estas se transformaron. Las criaturas que nacieron de las joyas eran hermosas, tenían cabellos sedosos que se movían como las olas bajo el mar, ojos de colores que brillaban como estrellas, la parte superior de sus cuerpos era similar a la de las hermanas, un torso con suave piel, pecho plano, un rostro delicado y dos brazos que permitían una movilidad superior, pero estos apéndices estaban decorados por escamas que brillaban como joyas invaluables cuando la luz se reflejaba en ella. La parte de abajo, sin embargo, no podía ser más diferente, en lugar de un par de piernas las criaturas tenían una gran y fuerte cola que era decorada por una bella aleta, las criaturas eran aún más bellas que las joyas originales que Celestia regalo a Océano._

_Una noche, mientras Océano descansaba, Gaia se acercó a las orillas del mundo de su hermana y llamo a las joyas para que salieran a bailar con ella, un grupo de las joyas, curiosas por lo que hubiera en el mundo de Gaia la siguieron fuera del mundo de Océano, las que se quedaron les suplicaron que no salieran, que su madre las reprendería, pero las joyas que siguieron a Gaia no escucharon. Gaia entonces se dio cuenta de que las joyas no podían avanzar en su mundo con las aletas con las que se movían en el mundo de su hermana, así que les concedió la habilidad de transformar sus aletas en piernas mientras estuvieran en su mundo, más las joyas se adentraron demasiado dentro del mundo del Gaia y se perdieron en sus tierras. Gaia también se olvidó por completo de su hermana mayor, Celestia, que también reinaba en los cielos nocturnos y que vio todo lo acontecido. El día siguiente Celestia llamo a Gaia a presentarse ante la padre-madre, cuando Gaia llego vio que Océano también estaba ahí y no se veía feliz._

_\- Tomaste mis joyas! Y las perdiste! – acuso enojada Océano a su hermana._

_\- No sabía que se perderían! Perdón! – suplico Gaia._

_La padre-madre silencio a sus dos hijas menores y las miro con severidad._

_\- Es verdad, Gaia? Tomaste las joyas de tu hermana sin su permiso? – cuestiono la padre-madre a su hija de en medio._

_\- No pensé que fuera a acceder si se las pedía… no fue mi intensión que se perdieran. – dijo Gaia avergonzada._

_\- Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Gaia. – hablo con severidad la padre-madre – Y por tanto castigada serás. Las joyas que en tu mundo pérdidas están jamás podrán volver dentro del mundo de Océano, y aquellas que lo intenten deberán andar con cuidado pues tu hermana podrá reclamarlas si así lo desea y eso significara la muerte de las joyas, la cual recaerá en ti, nunca olvides que es tu culpa. – Océano miro a su hermana triunfal – Pero también deben tener cuidado las que se quedaron en las aguas, pues al igual que las joyas que siguieron a tu hermana estas también pueden ser reclamadas por aquellas que se alejaron en el mundo de Gaia. – sentencio y advirtió la padre-madre a sus dos hijas – Esta también es una lección para ti, Océano, no es bueno ser egoísta. – _

_Desde ese día Océano guardo en lo más profundo de su mundo las joyas para que Gaia no volviera a tomarlas, y las joyas que se quedaron en mundo de Gaia jamás recuperaron sus aletas. Celestia se dedica a cuidar desde el cielo a las joyas perdidas en el mundo de Gaia y reporta todo al padre-madre que espera que un día sus hijas vuelvan a ser buenas amigas._

\- Eso no es justo, mamá. – sentencio el infante molesto cuando su madre termino el relato.

Ahora podemos ver a la dama y al infante. Estamos muy abajo en lo profundo del océano, la luz del sol apenas y logra filtrarse a través de las capas y capas de agua que separan el fondo de la cima.

La dama es menuda, el torso bellamente esculpido y decorado por brillantes escamas de color rosa vibrante, el rostro, redondo y delicado, estaba decorado ligeramente en las cienes y mejillas por las mismas escamas, a cada lado de la cabeza sobresalían un par de pequeñas aletas que protegían los agujeros auditivos de la dama, los ojos eran grandes y bellamente enmarcados por largas y rizadas pestañas, completamente rosas, sin pisca de blanco a excepción del brillo que se reflejaba en ellos. La nariz era pequeña y adorable, la boca era pequeña y un par de llenos y rosados labios la decoraban, del torso hacia abajo una gran cola con una bella aleta al final, su cabello, de un castaño brillante con rayos en miel, se movía con las corrientes y flotabas en todas direcciones.

El infante no debía tener más de cinco años. Los loco cabello del mismo tono que su madre, este más corto y parecía una pequeña explosión en constante movimiento, el rostro redondo y con gordura infantil, la boca pequeña con labios llenos y rosados, los ojos grandes y brillantes de tono naranja-ámbar con reflejos de luz dorada, dos pequeñas aletas de tono naranja atardecer sobresalían a cada lado de su cabeza, su torso aún estaba limpio de escamas, su cola era considerablemente corta y la aleta al final de ella demasiado grande.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, amor? – cuestiono la madre a su hijo, curiosa de saber lo que pasaba por la filosa y despierta mente del infante.

\- Concuerdo, lo que madre Gaia hizo estuvo mal, no debió tomar las cosas de madre Océano, pero si lo hubiese hecho, entonces ella y madre Océano hubieran pasado un gran rato juntas y las joyas no se hubieran perdido, además, nadie dice que madre Océano no le hubiera prestado las joyas si se las hubiera pedido. – razono el infante - Y madre Celestia! Por qué acuso a madre Gaia?! Se supone que es la mayor de las hermanas! Por qué no ayudo a su hermana menor a encontrar a las joyas y regresarlas en lugar de ir a acusarla con la gran madre-padre?! – La madre asintió en silencio ante el razonamiento de su hijo – Y madre-padre no debió castigar a las joyas, no es su culpa que madre Gaia las perdiera en su mundo. –

\- Ciertamente, pero lamentablemente no ocurrió así. – comento la madre mientras tomaba a su hijo y lo acomodaba sobre su aleta – Pero yo creo que te equivocas en eso último, las joyas decidieron seguir a madre Gaia, las joyas decidieron alejarse de madre Gaia y adentrarse aún más en su mundo. Madre Gaia decidió tomar las joyas sin permiso, madre Gaia no cuido debidamente a las curiosas joyas, no tomo la responsabilidad de cuidarlas a pesar de que sabía que no le pertenecían. Madre Celestia hizo lo que creyó mejor para sus hermanas y evitar una confrontación entre ambas y que se lastimaran. – razono la madre con calma mientras jugaba con los cabellos de su hijo.

\- Cuando lo pones así… - el niño hizo un puchero cuando el razonamiento de su madre se asentó en su mente.

\- Las cosas no siempre salen con se quiere, estoy segura que madre Celestia y madre Océano jamás pensaron que madre Gaia tomaría las joyas sin permiso, del mismo modo que madre Gaia no pensó que las joyas se alejarían. – siguió hablando la medra mientras seguía jugando con los cabellos de su hijo.

\- Qué triste. – dijo el infante decaído mientras abrazaba a su madre por la cintura.

\- Lo sé. – concordó la madre mientras tomaba a su hijo y lo alzaba en brazos, acerco su rostro al de su hijo y dio un casto rose a los labios del niño con los de ella, un gesto que para las joyas del océano significaba _"que la paz llegue a ti"_ y que solo se hace entre aquellos que consideras familia.

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo, mamá. – hablo el niño.

\- ¿Qué perturba tu mente, amor? – cuestiono la madre.

\- ¿Qué significa que también podemos ser reclamados por las joyas que se perdieron en el mundo de Gaia? – pregunto confundido el infante.

La madre guardo silencio por unos instantes y miro a su hijo no sabiendo que decirle.

\- Te digo cuando seas más grande. – dijo la madre.

\- Eeeh?! Pero yo quiero saber ahora! – se quejó el infante.

\- No, nope, no. Hasta que seas mayor. – sentencio la madre mientras soltaba a su hijo y se adentraba a la cueva submarina donde ella y si hijo residían.

\- Pero, mamáaah~! – chillo el niño mientras seguía a su madre dentro de la cueva.

* * *

_~10 años después… ~_

Un joven joya del océano, su cabello como olas castañas-doradas que se mecían al compás de las corrientes cálidas bajo el agua oceánica, a cada lado de la cabeza dos delicadas aletas color naranja atardecer protegían los agujeros auditivos, los ojos grandes y de un brillante naranja-ambarino con destellos de luz cuando esta se filtraba desde arriba del océano, la nariz delicada y ligeramente respingada en la punta, boca pequeña con rosados labios, complexión delgada pero firme, sus brazos eran delgados con una increíble fuerza escondida, entre sus finos dedos una delgada capa de piel color naranja transparentosa se escondía, de la cadera hacia abajo y formando una sensual curva una enorme cola con escamas naranjas, doradas y ambarinas se esparcían por toda la cola hasta la enorme y fuerte aleta color naranja atardecer en la punta, una aleta dorsal de color naranja atardecer nacía desde el comienzo de la espalda, disminuía cerca del nacimiento de la cola y volvía a crecer por toda la cola hasta casi llegar a la gran aleta al final, en la parte de enfrente de la cola también estaba una aleta que nacía desde la parte baja del vientre y hasta casi llegar a la cola, el centro de la espalda y parte de los hombros decorados por las mismas escamas doradas, naranjas y ambarinas que protegían a la cola. En la parte baja de la cola una cadena dorada con grandes cuencas de oro se mecía al compás de la cola, hipnotizando con su vaivén a las presas del joven.

El joven cargaba en su mano izquierda una red llena de peces y varias otras cosas, desde ostras y caracoles, hasta coral y anemonas, la cargaba con cuidado pues eran para su madre, que no podía salir a cazar debido a que desde hacía un tiempo enfermo. El castaño se fue sumergiendo más y más hasta que llego a un profundo agujero donde en sus hundidos riscos tenía una cantidad considerable de cuevas que varios miembros de la especie de este muchacho usaban como hogar, al igual que el castaño mismo. Se adentró en una de las cuevas que estaba más arriba en el costado izquierdo.

\- Mamá! Ya vine! – llamo el muchacho mientras se adentraba aún más en la cueva.

\- Estoy acá, Tsu-kun! – llamo la madre del castaño en el interior de la cueva.

El joven siguió la dirección por la que vino la voz de su madre y llego a otra pequeña cueva que tenía una pequeña entrada para la luz que lograba filtrarse a través del agua, la madre del castaño estaba sentada y mirando con añoranza hacia arriba, como queriendo ver más allá de la capa de agua que la mantenía protegida de los mundos de madre Gaia y de madre Celestia.

\- Mamá, el sanador dijo que te quedaras recostada y descansaras. – recordó en un ligero reproche el castaño a su madre.

La dama era muy parecida a su hijo, el tono del cabello era el mismo, más la dama lo usaba corta hasta la barbilla y se movía como algas delgadas, bellas y doradas con el agua, los ojos eran grandes y de un tono rosado opaco, las escamas que decoraban su cuerpo estaban opacas, las alguna vez brillantes escamas estaban ásperas y sin brillo, en alguna parte de la cola había partes sin escamas, la piel, antes tersa y de un sano tono durazno, ahora estaba amarillenta y con grandes manchas blancas.

\- Sabes que no se quedarme quieta, Tsu-kun. – respondió con ligereza la dama, una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos decoro su rostro.

El joven vio cómo su madre luchaba incluso para sonreír y trago su propia preocupación con dificultad.

_Vamos, Tsuna, sonríe para ella. Si ella intenta sonreír para ti lo menos que puedes hacer es intentar sonreír para ella. _

Se dio coraje el castaño mientras con una sonrisa lo más sincera posible se acerba a ella y le daba un ligero y casto beso en los labios y luego le pasaba la red con alimento.

\- Gracias, hijo. Siempre cuidas de mí. – dijo la dama mientras abría un poco la red, sacaba una ostra y le daba una gran mordida. La boca de la dama estaba llena de pequeños y puntiagudos triángulos que son tan duros como el diamante que partieron la concha de la ostra como si fuera una manzana.

\- Encontré casi todas las cosas que el sanador dijo que te harían bien, apuesto que si te alimentas correctamente entonces…

La dama tomo la mano de su hijo en un ademan para detener su boca. El castaño alzo la vista en dirección de su madre y esta le miro con un brillo triste en los opacos ojos.

\- Estarás bien. – aseguro el joven a su madre mientras acercaba sus frentes y untaba con cariño.

\- Tú y yo sabemos que el sanador solo está alargando lo inevitable. – aseguro la dama.

\- Eso no lo sabes. – peleo el joven.

\- No, yo lo sé. – aseguro con severidad la dama.

El joven podía sentir la tristeza salir de sus ojos y mezclarse con el agua salada del mundo de madre Océano.

\- Tengo algo que decirte. – comenzó la madre tomando el rostro de su hijo y obligándole a que la mirara - ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías cinco años y te conté la historia de nuestro nacimiento? –

\- De cómo las madres hermanas arruinaron por completo su vida familiar? – comento sarcástico el castaño a su madre – Si, lo recuerdo. –

La madre del castaño sonrió divertida ante la ocurrencia de su hijo.

\- Si, esa misma. – acepto con una sonrisa más autentica la dama - ¿Recuerdas esa pregunta que no te pude contestar en aquella ocasión? –

\- ¿Lo de la reclamación? – cuestiono confundido el joven.

\- Creo que es hora de responderla. – dijo la madre mientras se enderezaba y con un ligero empujón de su aleta y cola se desplazó hasta una especie de repisa formada en la roca de la cueva y tomo un pequeño cofre de madera con chapa de metal semi oxidada, con otro ligero empujón regresó al lado de su hijo y volvió a tomar asiento bajo el tragaluz de la cueva – No mucho antes de que nacieras yo misma fui a dar un vistazo al mundo de Gaia. – los de por si grandes ojos del castaño se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa de lo dicho por su madre – No me mires así, por favor. Era joven y tenía tanta curiosidad de saber cómo es el mundo que llamo a una parte de nuestros ancestros, quería ver si en verdad había valido la pena para ellos el castigo de no volver jamás a los brazos de madre Océano. – dijo la dama mientras abría con facilidad la semi oxidada chapa del pequeño cofre en sus manos y de su interior sacaba un colla de perlas con un extraño pendiente de metal brillante y dorado – Solo saque mi cabeza del agua y… oh, Tsu-kun, el mundo de Celestia estaba a plena vista cubriéndolo todo como un abrazo protector, la tierra es extraña y cuando la tocas absorbe el agua con hambre, las plantas son tan diferentes, los olores y los animales son aún más diversos que en nuestro mundo. – el castaño miraba a su madre feliz, desde que enfermo no la había visto tan contenta – Y también… conocí a tu padre. – esto último lo dijo calladamente, como si temiera, y miro a su hijo con culpa. El castaño perdió un poco de color – Estaba solo en un trozo de tierra en medio del mundo de madre Océano, estaba muy delgado y se veía hambriento, por mucho tiempo me dedique a observarle, cazaba su alimento de una manera bastante patética y muchas veces se alimentaba solamente de lo que las plantas le ofrecían, un día finalmente me decidí a ayudarle y bueno… estas aquí, creo que eso resume bastante la historia. – dijo divertida la dama mientras colocaba el collar alrededor del cuello de su hijo – Pero jamás se lo dije, cuando sus amigos llegaron a rescatarlo yo me fui y deje que él se fuera porque fui demasiado cobarde como para seguirle… Me queda poco tiempo, Tsunayoshi. – dijo solemne la dama a su único y amado hijo – Y si hay un último deseo que tengo es que tú padre te conozca, no me interesa que le digas que eres su hijo, solo quiero que por un instante le veas y que él te vea, es todo lo que deseo. –

\- Vayamos ambos. – propuso Tsuna a su madre – Ponte mejor y vayamos ambos. – pidió con desespero el castaño mientras tomaba las manos de su madre.

La madre de Tsuna sonrió con tristeza, zafo una de sus manos y la uso para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo, Tsuna leyó exactamente lo que su madre quería decirle en sus ojos.

_Ya no tengo tiempo._

* * *

La madre de Tsuna murió unos días después, ahora el castaño debía entregar el cuerpo de su madre de regreso a la madre Océano al dejarla hundirse en al vacío que lleva hasta el cofre de joyas de madre Océano, ahí el cuerpo de su madre volverá a ser una de las joyas que le regalo Celestia a su hermana menor, Océano volverá a ponerla en el agua y una nueva vida nacerá. Tsuna vio cómo su madre era engullida por la oscuridad del abismo marino hasta que no pudo ver nada pero la oscuridad de la incertidumbre.

Tsuna estaba flotando en medio de la nada y él estaba a unos cincuenta metros de distancia entre los límites del mundo de madre Océano, y los mundos de madre Celestia y madre Gaia. Las corrientes eran fuertes pero no lo suficiente como para arrastrarle, las aguas estaban oscuras y agitadas, signos de que madre Celestia en el exterior estaba molesta.

_¿Cómo será el mundo de madre Celestia? Mamá dijo que es como un gran abrazo pero justo ahora parece que esta tan enojada que incluso perturba al mundo de madre Océano._

Se dijo nervioso el castaño mientras miraba hacia arriba, reflejos de destellos de luces fugaces y vivaces lograban filtrarse a través de los límites, Tsuna trago pesado y lentamente comenzó a nadar hacia arriba… en dirección de los límites.

_¿En serio voy a hacer esto? ¡¿De verdad voy a hacerlo?!_

Se cuestionó el castaño mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a los límites.

A través de los límites podía ver pequeños y constantes disturbios que chocaban contra los límites de los mundos, haciéndose uno con el mundo de Océano en cuanto le tocaban.

Tsuna estiro su mano en dirección de la frontera…

_Tan cerca…_

Y luego la retrajo mientras miraba con miedo el límite, dirigió su mirada de regreso al mundo de Océano, el mundo en el que había crecido, el mundo donde estaba seguro, el mundo que conocía…

Tsuna comenzó a nadar de regreso al mundo de Océano, entonces se detuvo, tomo una gran bocanada de agua y salió disparado hacia arriba, nadando lo más rápido que su cola y su aleta le permitían.

La frontera entre el mundo de Océano y el de sus hermanas fue rota de golpe, el castaño alzo el rostro, abrió los ojos y descubrió… caos… destrucción… y era tan hermoso.

Una increíble fuerza invisible hacia que su húmedo cabello se pegara a su cuello y se meciera de una manera muy diferente a como lo hacía cuando estaba dentro del mundo de Océano, la misma increíble fuerza invisible hacia que la frontera al mundo de océano se alzara y diera vueltas de manera violenta y cuando volvía a chocar contra la misma frontera se deshacían en un estruendo. Arriba de su cabeza el movimiento era tan fluido como dentro del mundo de Océano, un mar oscuro se esparcía y de él nacían luces erráticas que avanzaban en zigzag y que retumbaban como caracolas vacías contra la marea, solo que mil veces más fuerte. De aquel mismo mar oscuro sobre su cabeza caía agua en pequeñas cantidades, era fría y cortante y golpeaba con fuerza contra la piel y cabeza de Tsuna.

\- Guau. – dijo en un suspiro ahogado el castaño, de sus ojos naciendo agua de la emoción y confundiéndose con el agua que venia del mundo de Celestia.

Un destello de luz estruendosa cayó sobre la frontera del mundo de Océano y Tsuna observo entre asustado y maravillado como muchos más destellos de luz se desplazaban sobre la frontera, iluminándola con tantos colores y nuevas luces que casi llegan hasta él.

_Me pregunto, ¿Qué me pasaría si una de esas luces me da? ¿Me iluminare con muchos colores yo también?_

Se cuestionó curioso el castaño mientras miraba las luces que danzaban en el mar negro en el mundo de Celestia.

Entonces Tsuna diviso una gran estructura sobre la frontera de Océano, parecía flotar con dificultas, la fuerza invisible le mecía con violencia, el agua que venia del mundo de Celestia le golpeaba sin perdón, entonces una de las luces le golpeo de lleno y Tsuna vio como algo caía de la estructura.

_¿Qué es eso?_

Se cuestionó curioso el castaño.

Entonces volvió a sumergirse en el mundo de Océano y haciendo uso de sus grandes ojos vio la sombra que se hundía y se adentraba aún más en el mundo de Océano.

_Madre Océano lo reclama._

Se dijo el castaño mientras veía como lentamente se hundía lo que cayó al agua, pero algo en su interior se sintió diferente mientras veía que no dejaba de hundirse, como si alguien tomara su corazón y ligeramente le estrujara mientras al mismo tiempo le daba un masaje para nada agradable a su estómago.

\- Maldito sea mi corazón de sardina. – mascullo Tsuna mientras comenzaba a nadar en dirección del ente que se hundía – Por favor no me castigues tan severamente, madre Océano. –

Tsuna nado con facilidad contra la corriente que arrastraba al ente que se hundía como roca, el castaño observo curioso al ente.

Era alto, de piel clara y cabello tan oscuro como el abismo, a cada lado de su rostro un par de curiosas patillas que ni aun bajo el agua dejaban de estar súper rizadas, facciones filosas y nariz recta, usaba capas de un material ligero que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo.

_Con que así es como se ven las joyas perdidas._

Razono Tsuna mientras tomaba al ente y lo comenzaba a llevar contra corriente de regreso fuera de la frontera.

* * *

Se suponía que iba a ser un oneshot, pero creo que eso ya no fue =_=U


	3. Una buena accion

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenecen a la mano y mente maestras de Akira Amano.

* * *

\- Muy bien, señores. – llamo una adorable, pero aun así de letal apariencia, dama. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro largo hasta el inicio de su espalda y cortado en disparejas capas que le daban un toque salvaje, sus filosos ojos de color café-rojizo son enmarcados por largas y tupidas pestañas, su boca pequeña con labios ligeramente resecos, su nariz ligeramente respingada, en su mejilla derecha la cicatriz de una quemadura resaltaba sus fieros ojos. Usaba un saco sin mangas de color rojo oscuro, de frente parecía un chaleco de cuello alto con ocho botones al frente, por detrás era largo hasta las pantorrillas, el pantalón se ajustaba perfecto a sus piernas y las botas de cuero oscuro llegaban poco más arriba de sus rodillas, de su cadera colgaban dos fundas de pistolas que estaban enfundadas y seguras, en su pierna derecha había una funda para cuchillos con cinco cuchillos recién afilados – Les tengo buenas y malas noticias, ¿Cuáles quieren oír primero? –

Cuestiono la dama a un grupo de cuatro caballeros, uno de una larga trenza, uno con un sombrero fedora, un rubio y un encapuchado.

\- Primero las malas, Lal Mirch. – pidió un hombre de largo cabello negro amarrado en una delgada trenza que caía hasta el final de su espalda, sus ojos almendrados eran oscuros con un brillo cortes, usaba un saco largo hasta los tobillos y de cuello algo, la parte izquierda se sobreponía sobre la derecha y se aseguraba con cuatro botones en la parte superior y un cinturón que tenía una caída sensual en la cadera, las mangas eran anchas y cubrían las manos de su portador – Así cuando nos digas las buenas se compensaran. –

\- Bueno… la maquina purificadora de agua que Verde diseño se volvió a averiar y no podemos repararla hasta que toquemos puerto y encontremos las partes para repararla, nos queda un solo barril de agua dulce para beber, y lo único que nos queda para comer en el barco es medio barril de manzanas y una hogaza de pan a medio comer. – informo Lal Mirch secamente mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas de manera cansada.

\- ¿Y las buenas, kora? – pregunto el rubio, su cabello corto y alborotado se mantenía lejos de sus grandes y azules ojos porque usaba una bandana color verde militar con manchas café y verde claro, usaba un saco con capucha sin abotonar de color verde oscuro con detalles en café oscuro, una camisa de cuello alto de un blanco opaco y más acercado al beige debido al tiempo que tenía sin lavarla se veía bajo el saco, el pantalón era adornado por chaparreras de cuero café oscuro que se mantenían en su sitio gracias a las fundas de las pistolas que traía y las bolsas llenas de artilugios sostenidas en sus piernas, las botas de cuero oscuro estaban cuatro dedos por debajo de la rodilla y completaban el _look_ del rubio, que por cierto, estaba sentado cerca de la borda del barco y sostenía una caña de pescar bastante tosca y rustica.

\- Que por algún milagro aun no nos hemos matado los unos a los otros ni recurrido al canibalismo. – sentencio más segura de sí la dama mientras asentía con severidad.

_\- Aun. – _señalo con seco humor el hombre del fedora. El ala del sombrero protegía su rostro de los rayos del sol, sus facciones filosas lo mismo que sus oscuros ojos de ónix, a cada lado de la cabeza de este sobresalían un par de curiosas patillas súper rizadas, usaba un saco oscuro y largo hasta la mitad de la pierna que al estar sin abotonar mostraba el chaleco negro con ocho botones, la camisa blanca, en mejores condiciones que las de su compañero rubio, de cuello alto y dejando los últimos botones sin abrochar para mostrar algo de escote y cuello, el pantalón de tela gris oscuro y unas botas de cuero oscuro por arriba de la rodilla, no había armas visibles pero es mejor no subestimarle. El también estaba sentado cerca de la borda del barco, a medio metro de distancia del rubio, también cargaba en sus manos una caña de pescar de aspecto tosco y rustico.

\- Oí eso, Reborn. – apunto Lal Mirch acusadora en dirección del hombre con fedora.

El del fedora solo atino a sacar su lengua de manera juguetona antes de regresar su atención a su pesca.

\- ¿De todas formas, de quién fue idea de venir a esta parte del océano? – cuestiono el rubio molesto.

\- Luce. –

\- Luce. –

\- Luce. –

\- Luce. –

Respondieron al mismo tiempo el encapuchado, el de la trenza, la dama y el del fedora.

\- Oh, cierto. – asintió el rubio antes de volver su atención a su pesca.

\- No comprendo. – hablo el de la trenza antes de tomar asiento contra el barandal que lo separaba de un frio chapuzón al mar – Usualmente, cuando nos manda en este tipo de misiones siempre encontramos lo que nos pide de inmediato. –

\- Bueno, esta vez dijo que no sabía exactamente qué es lo que debíamos encontrar ¿recuerdas? Solo dijo que debíamos venir a este lado del océano y encontraríamos algo realmente valioso, un tesoro que cambiaría nuestras vidas y blah, blah, blah. – dijo el del fedora mientras hacía ademanes circulares con su mano izquierda, la derecha aun firme en la rudimentaria caña de pesca.

\- Es raro que las visiones de Luce no sean claras cuando se trata de cazar tesoros, por lo general sabe exactamente lo que estamos buscando. – comento el encapuchado. Debido a su complexión y musculatura se notaba que era el más joven de los presentes, además de que también es el más pequeño en estatura, su capucha estaba unida a una especie de capa que cubría sus hombros, pecho y espalda hasta la altura de las piernas, solo la mitad de su rostro era mostrado y en cada una de sus mejillas el dibujo de un triángulo con una punta hacia abajo, las botas de cuero oscuro cubrían el pantalón negro que usaba, tampoco había signo de armas visibles.

\- Tú sabes que eso fue antes de Aria. – respondió el del fedora – Después de que se convirtió en madre sus habilidades decrecieron. –

\- Mejor dejemos de hablar de cosas que ya no importan y concentrémonos en lo que tenemos entre manos justo ahora. – corto Lal Mirch – Mammon. – llamo al de la capucha – Usa esos mocos tuyos y ve si encuentras algo sobre nuestra localización o sobre el clima de nuestra ruta. Fon. – llamo el de la trenza – Ve y divide las raciones de agua y manzanas, intenta que duren al menos otra semana. Colonello, Reborn. – llamo al rubio y al del fedora respectivamente - ¿Dónde carajos esta Skull? –

Los susodichos miraron primero a Lal Mirch, luego se miraron entre ellos y finalmente miraron en dirección de lo que estaba usando como cebo para su pesca, Lal Mirch alzo una ceja intrigada y se acercó a la borda para mirar el cebo también. Ahí, retorciéndose como gusano, amarrado de cuello a tobillos y amordazado con una manzana estaba un joven de alocado cabello purpura, el color morado de sus ojos era vivas y fresco, como uvas recién cosechadas, sus ojos estaban finamente delineados por maquillaje purpura lo mismo que sus finos labios.

\- ¿Qué chingados creen que hacen? – cuestiono Lal Mirch a Colonello y Reborn, la dama al borde de su paciencia.

\- Tú dijiste que pescáramos algo para comer. – se defendió Colonello.

\- Y esta es la única manera en la que Skull podía cooperar. – señalo Reborn como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo es que para pensar estupideces ustedes dos si pueden ponerse de acuerdo? – mascullo molesta y arrastrando las palabras Lal Mirch mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

\- Lal Mirch. – llamo Mammon interrumpiendo su momento de incredulidad ante la actitud del rubio y el del fedora.

\- ¿Qué? – cuestiono Lal poniendo su atención en Mammon.

\- Debemos recoger las velas ahora mismo o será demasiado tarde. – advirtió el encapuchado.

\- ¡¿Una tormenta, justo ahora?! – exclamó Lal entendiendo la advertencia de su camarada, años compartiendo el mismo espacio que Mammon hicieron que Lal jamás dudara de las habilidades del que usaba la capucha.

\- Yo no hago el clima, solo lo predigo. – explico el encapuchado – Y por la predicción te cobrare un quinto de tu parte del próximo botín. – declaro Mammon.

\- ¡Ya escucharon al pequeño usurero*! ¡Reborn, Colonello, suban a Skull y recojan las velas! – instruyo Lal Mirch mientras avanzaba como furia al interior del barco – ¡Mammon! ¡Ven acá y ayúdame a asegurar algunas cosas! –

\- Por eso será otra quinta parte de lo que te toque del próximo…

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca y ven acá a menos que quieras que tus artilugios esotéricos sean la primera baja que nos de la tormenta! – interrumpió Lal desde adentro del barco.

\- Está bien. – acepto Mammon mientras seguía a Lal dentro del barco.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos en cielo se ennegreció y la tormenta golpeo con todo lo que tenía.

Las gotas de lluvia eran gruesas y pesadas, caían frías y filosas como pequeñas dagas clavándose contra el casco del barco conocido como _"L´arca del arcobaleno"_, un navío militar cuya tripulación son los más temidos mercenarios marinos de los cuales nadie haya escuchado o visto, _"Los Arcobaleno"._

Al comienzo de su historia estos mercenarios no fueron más que un montón de novatos caza-tesoros que prontamente se hicieron de una reputación respaldada por caos, muerte y destrucción, son los más buscados por la alianza de protección y justicia de los siete reinos y encabezan la lista de "La tripulación con la que definitivamente no te quieres cruzar si estás perdido en el océano".

Los tripulantes son…

La mujer que ocupa el primer lugar en "La mujer más peligrosa de la alianza de los siete reinos", Lal Mirch (La susodicha ahora se encuentra amarrando unos cañones para que no estén dando vuelcos por todo el piso con el intenso vaivén de las olas y el viento).

El rubio ojiazul llamado Colonello, un chico conocido como "El mejor francotirador de la alianza de los siete reinos" (que justo ahora está apretando el amarre de la vela mayor mientras la fría agua y el intenso viento intentan hacerlo caer).

"El hombre más inteligente de la alianza de los siete reinos", Verde (Un tipo de explosivo cabello verde, ojos con brillo aburrido enmarcados por un par de redondos anteojos, usa un pantalón beige con botas de cuero café, una camisa blanca manchada con tinta en las mangas, el chaleco de color verde oscuro con líneas blancas verticales, sobre eso usaba una gabardina blanca cuyas mangas también tenían manchas de tinta. El científico estaba intentado asegurar sus tubos de ensayo, vasos de precipitado, muestras y mecheros de bunsen).

"El hombre que es odiado por el mismísimo ángel de la muerte, el osado temerario" Skull (Que justo ahora esta enredado con las cuerdas para asegurar una de las velas pequeñas al frente del barco).

"El psíquico más poderoso de la alianza de los siete reinos", Viper, ahora conocido como Mammon (el cual ahora está intentando que sus inciensos y cristales no se destrocen cuando una ola choca contra el barco y hace que sus cosas rueden y caigan de los estantes).

"El peleador y maestro de artes marciales más poderoso de alianza de los siete reinos", Fon (que junto con Lal Mirch está intentado mantener los cañones en su sitio para amarrarlos y evitar que choquen entre sí).

Y el último, pero no por eso menos importante, "el mejor y más letal asesino de la alianza de los siete reinos", Reborn (que justo ahora está junto con Colonello para asegurar la vela mayor).

Anteriormente había un tripulante más, un individuo que fungía como líder, pero nunca se supo el nombre y el rostro del individuo en cuestión, un día ese número extra en la tripulación desapareció. Lo que la alianza de protección y justicia no sabe es que aquel individuo aún sigue en contacto con "_Los Arcobaleno_" y que de hecho es este individuo quien les guía hacia sus trabajos desde la seguridad del anonimato.

\- ¡¿Ya están aseguradas las velas?! – intento rugir Lal Mirch sobre el estruendo de los truenos y el viento, el intento fue casi en vano de no ser porque Colonello tiene la extraña habilidad de escuchar la voz de Lal a cualquier distancia (solo la de Lal Mirch).

\- ¡Ya casi! – grito de regreso Colonello, su voz apenas un pitido entendible cuando llego a los oídos de Lal Mirch.

El viento aulló y empujo contra el casco del barco haciendo que se inclinara levemente, un estruendo retumbo en el cielo, lo siguiente que vieron fue un haz de luz intensa, un ensordecedor rugido y de repente Reborn caía en cámara lenta al embravecido océano inconsciente por el impacto del rayo contra el barco.

El impacto del rayo no causo fuego debido a la intensa lluvia, pero una marca chamuscada en el mástil y una creciente rajadura partió en mástil hasta que colapso, Colonello salto del mástil en el momento en el que vio caer a Reborn, Skull se salvó porque Lal Mirch fue rápida en desatorarle.

\- ¡Hombre al agua! – rugió Colonello.

\- ¡Reborn-sempai! – chillo Skull.

\- ¡Mierda! – ladro Lal Mirch.

* * *

Lo último de lo que Reborn fue consiente fue una intensa luz blanca y la sensación de mil millones de agujas calientes clavándose en su piel hasta las entrañas, luego de eso nada, solo oscuridad y frio.

El inconsciente cuerpo del mercenario caía lentamente en las frías aguas del oscuro océano, su fedora perdido en el momento en el que cayó en las salvajes aguas, la corriente lo arrastraba hacia abajo con seguridad y sus pulmones lentamente se estaban llenando de agua sin que este se diera cuenta… madre Océano reclamaba a una de sus joyas perdidas.

O quizás no.

Una figura misteriosa sujeto a Reborn por el cuello de su camisa y comenzó a llevarle de regreso a la superficie.

* * *

_¡No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto!_

Se reclamó mentalmente Tsuna mientras jalaba hacia arriba a una inconsciente joya perdida que había caído al agua.

El castaño volvió a romper la frontera entre los mundos de Océano y Celestia, con algo más de fuerza logro sacar la parte superior de su carga, mantenerse a ambos a flote no implicaba problema para el castaño.

La ira de madre Celestia seguía chocando contra la frontera, la fuerza invisible que mecía con fría furia el cabello húmedo de Tsuna seguía empujando, el oscuro mar sobre la cabeza de Tsuna se mecía con la invisible fuerza de manera más fluida que el mar del que el provenía, el rugido de una bestia oculta detrás del oscuro mar sobre la cabeza del castaño retumbaba justo antes de que los ases de luz golpearan la frontera y esparcieran las mil y un luces sobre la frontera, el agua fría que caía desde del mundo de Celestia ahora era más pesada y fría y dura.

_Debo encontrar un lugar más tranquilo, no sobrevivirá si no encuentro un lugar más tranquilo._

Razono Tsuna mientras apretaba ligeramente su agarre en su carga y comenzaba a nadar por sobre la frontera en busca de una luz menos hostil que la que descendía del ennegrecido mar en el mundo de madre Celestia. El castaño no supo cuán lejos tuvo que nadar ni cuánto tiempo nado contra la indomable corriente marina bajo la frontera ni la fría fuerza invisible que lo empujaba sin piedad sobre la frontera, jamás soltando su carga, jamás menguando su avance. Finalmente, después de horas de nadar y de leguas marinas** recorridas, las madres se apiadaron del castaño y su carga y mostraron a Tsuna algo que él no había visto directamente desde el día de su nacimiento.

El castaño se detuvo a media legua marítima de distancia, el mundo de Celestia se había calmado considerablemente y ahora tenía un color gris claro, el agua fría y dura que provenía del mundo de madre Celestia había cesado, el rugido y los ases de luz también se detuvieron, la invisible fuerza ahora era ligera y más parecida a una delicada y bienvenida caricia. A lo lejos el gris se desvanecía, un color alegre y cálido reinaba esa imagen, Tsuna retomo su camino con lento y cansado nadar hasta que llego a la luz, el mundo gris sobre su cabeza se desvaneció y un mundo aún más azul que del cual provenía se extendió sobre su ser, era claro y cálido y se sentía como si te sonriera y te abrazara. La luz se sentía tan diferente a como se sentía bajo la frontera, era caliente y dejaba una agradable sensación, como si ligeras cosquillas viajaran a través de tu cuerpo recordándote que estas vivo, la fuerza invisible era fresca y mantenía a raya el calor de la luz. Tsuna entonces miro hacia arriba y diviso el punto en específico del cual provenía la luz, debajo del agua era difícil de divisar, pero sobre la frontera era tan fácil encontrarlo, tan pequeño y tan, tan, tan brillante, cálido y precioso.

"_Madre Celestia tiene un ojo dorado y un ojo plateado…"_

Recordó el castaño lo que alguna vez le relato su madre.

"… _con su ojo dorado ilumina el día, entregando vida y luz a los tres mundos, con su ojo plateado vigila la noche y se asegura de recordarnos que aun en la oscuridad la luz aparecerá. Nosotros aquí en el mundo de madre Océano no podemos distinguirlos ni admirarlos debidamente, pero las leyendas dicen que son más bellos y brillantes tesoros que la padre-madre creo."_

\- Oh, por toda la creación. – susurro Tsuna mientras miraba embelesado el incandescente punto dorado sobre su cabeza, su mano derecha cubriendo un poco los rayos que amenazaban a sus brillantes ojos de atardecer, la anaranjada membrana entre sus dedos daba una transparentosa sombra anaranjada sobre el rostro del castaño que desvió la mirada del mundo de madre Celestia cuando la luz que emanaba del ojo dorado fue demasiada para sus desacostumbrados ojos al exterior de la frontera, fue entonces que Tsuna diviso a lo lejos un extraño bulto sobre la frontera. Al principio era un pequeño punto de color oscuro, pero mientras más se acercaba podía notar que poco a poco las aguas comenzaban a ser menos profundas y más cálidas, el profundo, oscuro y misterioso azul del mundo de madre Océano convirtiéndose lentamente en un cálido aquamarina, el punto se convirtió en una considerable masa de arena que brillaba ligeramente bajo la atenta mirada de madre Celestia, rocas de color oscuro cerca de la orilla fungía como corta corriente y rompe olas, los cual facilito la entrada de Tsuna a la playa de la isla sin lastimar a su aun inconsciente y algo pesada carga – Así que esto es una "isla". – reconoció el castaño uno de los tantos conceptos que su madre le explico antes de ser reclamada.

Tsuna dejo su carga a la orilla de la playa, las diminutas olas que chocaban contra la arena apenas perceptibles en sonido y fuerza, las palmeras y demás arboles tropicales que se extendían un poco más adentro se mecían con lentitud y gracia, el vaivén de sus hojas dando un relajante sonido que Tsuna encontró tan nuevo como fascinante.

\- Ah! No es momento para quedarme boquiabierto con lo que hay fuera de la frontera del mundo de Océano! – se reprendio el castaño al recordar al ser que había salvado de la ira de las hermanas, redirigiendo su atención a su carga.

_Aunque, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo voy a despertarle? _Se cuestionó internamente el castaño mientras comenzaba a jugar con el collar que su madre le dio, aquel que lo conectaba con su padre._ Es más ¿Quiero despertarle? Ya lo salve de la ira de las hermanas ¿No es eso suficiente buena acción? _Se cuestionó nuevamente el castaño en sus adentros mientras seguía jugando con el collar. _Un segundo… le salve de la ira de las hermanas! Eso quiere decir que me debe un favor, un favor que me tiene que pagar… _Tsuna le dedico una mirada contemplativa al collar que le conectaba con su padre, de repente su mirada de atardecer de lleno de decisión, su ceño frunciéndose ligeramente, sus manos apretando firmemente el collar.

\- Muy bien, a despertarle. - se dijo el castaño con convicción mientras volvía a acercarse al inconsciente cuerpo recostado a la orilla de la frontera.

Primero coloco su agujero auditivo derecho sobre el pecho del inconsciente, un ligero tamborileo, lento pero constante resonaba en la parte izquierda del cuerpo de su carga, otro sonido se hizo presente más al centro, algo le dijo a Tsuna que ese segundo sonido era el problema, así que el castaño se alejó su rostro u se dio media vuelta, alzo su cola sobre el punto donde escucho el sospechoso sonido y con fuerza la bajo para dar un golpe certero.

* * *

Reborn abrió sus ojos de golpe y se giró sobre su costado inmediatamente después del golpe que hizo que toda el agua que había ingerido cuando cayó al embravecido mar, más algunos remanentes de sus últimas comidas, saliera de su cuerpo como balas de un revolver, una serie de tosidos fuertes y seguidos fue lo que siguió por un corto lapso de tiempo antes de que Reborn recuperara un poco la compostura y se diera cuenta de que…

\- Estoy vivo… en una isla extraña pero vivo. – se dijo incrédulo el de ojos de ónix – Pero entonces ¿Quién chingados me golpeo? – se cuestionó mientras se sobaba el punto adolorido de su cuerpo.

* * *

En cuanto Tsuna noto el cuerpo inconsciente volver a la vida y comenzar a expulsar de una manera bastante aparatosa la sustancia que tenía estancada en el cuerpo, el castaño entro en pánico y volvió a saltar dentro del agua, nado lo más rápido que pudo y se escondió detrás de una de las tantas rocas cerca de la orilla, lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser descubierto a simple vista pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la voz de la ahora consiente ex carga.

_Escucho el sonido que sale por su boca… ¡pero no tengo ni idea de lo que dice! _Exclamo el castaño exasperado en sus adentros mientras se jalaba sus cabellos y se golpeaba la frente contra la misma roca que le escondía.

* * *

_**Usurero, refiriéndonos a alguien que comete USURA*~ **_Entendida actualmente como el cobro de intereses en un préstamo.

_**Legua marina**~ **_5,555 km.


End file.
